There is a tremendous need in the United States to increase the number of academic investigators who perform research that will directly impact the care of patients with digestive diseases. For many of these disorders, the fundamental pathobiology is not well understood and effective disease-modifying treatments are not available. This proposal describes the continuation of the combined adult-pediatric Training in Gastroenterology Program that provides multidisciplinary training for postdoctoral scientists in basic research or in clinical/translational research, and which is committed to equipping young investigators with the skill set necessary to overcome obstacles preventing them from developing into successful academic leaders. The Divisions of Adult and Pediatric Gastroenterology, Hepatology and Nutrition and the Vanderbilt Digestive Diseases Research Center (VDDRC) have a long and successful history of developing well-trained researchers who have the vision and skills with which to embark on successful careers in academic Gastroenterology. Dr. Richard Peek (Director of the VDDRC) serves as Program Director. He will be assisted by two Co-Associate Directors; Dr. Sari Acra, Director of the Division of Pediatric Gastroenterology and Dr. Keith Wilson, Director of the Adult Gastroenterology fellowship program as well as Internal and External Advisory Committees composed of senior faculty deeply invested in training young investigators. The program is designed to support postdoctoral fellows (M.D., M.D./Ph.D., Ph.D.) who show exceptional aptitude for successfully pursuing an academic career. Postdoctoral trainees will be selected from the pool of fellows accepted into the Adult and Pediatric GI training programs, physician-scientist applicants from various other clinical training programs at Vanderbilt and applicants that apply to preceptor laboratories. A customized mentoring team is constructed for each trainee consisting of a Mentor with nationally recognized expertise and a Research Advisory Committee to provide additional guidance, mentoring and feedback. The trainee's experience is enriched by interactions with other investigators and trainees in the VDDRC, an extensive program of seminars and conferences, and coursework tailored to meet individual needs. The unique environment that supports digestive disease research at Vanderbilt, consisting of rich collaborative interactions between basic and clinical researchers, a wide range of supporting VDDRC and non-VDDRC Cores and Centers, and exposure to state-of-the-art clinical care, provides an outstanding opportunity to train successful scientists whose discoveries regarding fundamental aspects of digestive diseases can be rapidly translated into improved patient care.